


The brightest star

by katychan666



Series: Tentacletober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cecaelia!Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Alec, Royalty AU, Tentacletober, prince!magnus, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: "I guess I'm just not used to people being okay with these," he said and then shook his head. "I'm just-""Beautiful," said Alec in awe and Magnus only rolled his eyes, but the compliment made him way too happy, biting into his lower lip.Prompts by @Lynne-MonstrDay 1: Tentacle cuddles





	The brightest star

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never really did one of these... Prompt months? 😅 Idk but I've read through these prompts and I couldn't resist to give it a try ❤

‘’The stars are so beautiful tonight,’’ commented Magnus and looked over to Prince Alexander, who was the Prince of the land of Alicante. Alec had a fond smile on his face when he gazed into Magnus’ eyes and then bit into his lip. ‘’They’re shining so brightly,’’ he carried on, though he wasn’t paying attention to the stars anymore - Alec’s eyes shined brighter than any star on the sky and Alec felt his cheeks reddening. For a prince, Alexander was rather shy and timid, but it gave him a certain charm that Magnus loved about him and Alec only sighed happily and gazed up into the sky, but then his eyes wandered over to Magnus again and then he grinned.

‘’I see one star that is shining much brighter than all of the others,’’ said Alec, who meant Magnus by that, but the other didn’t catch on so soon. He looked over at Alec, a questioning look on his face and he tilted his head to the side - which star was that? He had studied all of the stars in his long, immortal life, so he should know. 

‘’Oh, which one is it?’’ asked Magnus curiously and Alec smiled.

‘’You,’’ managed to say Alexander was a straight face and Magnus felt his own cheeks heating up. If it was any brighter outside, Alexander could see his deep flush and Magnus only cleared his throat and then went back by looking up at the sky. ‘’Did I just make you speechless, Prince Magnus?’’ teased Alec and Magnus gave him an offended look -  _ of course he didn’t.  _ Magnus was a proud Prince of the Sea Kingdom, Edom, where his father ruled. He didn’t befriend humans often as they usually ran away upon seeing his true form as a cecaelia, but not Alexander. He was different than the other humans and he could be comfortable around him. Alec accepted him for who he was and loved every bit of him, right down to his each tentacle and he happily sighed. 

‘’You’ll never see  _ me _ speechless, Prince Alexander,’’ argued Magnus, though he was a pretty bad liar about it. There was a little stammer in his voice and Alec’s smile was getting wider and wider. He was quite proud with himself, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he took Magnus’ hand into his own and gently linked their fingers together, Magnus scooting a bit closer and he placed his head on top of Alec’s shoulder as they continued star-gazing, keeping his tentacles away as he was still timid himself. He knew Alexander accepted and loved every bit of him, but this was more of a personal issue of Magnus’ - it was his past experiences that didn’t allow him to completely stop worrying. It was a process, he was trying to unlearn it, but it still took some time.

‘’Ah, if you say so,’’ said Alec and then placed his head on top of Magnus’ and bit into his lip. They sat like that for a little while, it was soon going to be the time to return back to the castle as the guard would soon come and inform Alec that it was time for dinner, so he wanted to make the best of the free time that he had left. Though it was pretty chilly outside and he shuddered a little bit when he felt a cold breeze welcoming his face from the sea and Magnus looked at him. Alexander looked cold and he pouted.

‘’Are you cold, Alexander?’’ asked Magnus, worried.

‘’A bit, kind of yeah,’’ said Alec. ‘’I’d stand up and go get something to dress up, but I don’t really want to ruin the moment,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus perked up. He had an idea how to keep Alec warm, but it would involve him hugging Alexander with his tentacles and he wasn't really sure if Alexander would like the idea, though he was going to ask and he then pressed his lips together. Alec proceeded by cutely sneezing and he then groaned. "Ugh, maybe I'll go grab something after all," he said and then looked towards the castle. It was such a pity that the castle was quite far away, so he just groaned and then clicked with his tongue. "I'll try to be back as soon as-" started Alec and was about to get up, but Magnus then grabbed his wrist and stopped him from leaving.

Just like Alec, Magnus also didn't want to say goodbye quite yet and he took in a deep breath. "Wait," said Magnus and Alec listened, quickly sitting back down and Magnus then took in another deep breath and rubbed his palms together. "I know how to warm you up," said Magnus shyly and Alec smiled, thinking that Magnus wanted to warm him up with kisses and he sighed.

"As much as I love kissing you, I think I need something proper to cover up," said Alec softly and ran his hands over his bare arms, which were freezing and Magnus rolled his eyes, but the smile remained on his face.

"No, I had something else in mind, you Pervy Prince," joked Magnus, but quickly got serious. He almost felt nervous as his tentacles were now nervously trying to bury themselves into the sand and he then shuddered, but slowly plucked up enough courage to just come out and say it. He saw that Alec was patiently waiting for his suggestion, but there was a little frown in between his eyebrows as he wondered why Magnus was so nervous. His tentacles usually gave away his feelings if he was trying to hide them in front of Alexander. "I could keep you warm with these," suggested Magnus and slowly unburied one of his tentacles and brought it to Alec, whose face lit up. "If you'd be okay with it," said Magnus quickly and then held in his breath, shifting his gaze a little bit and Alec grinned.

"So… You'd cuddle me?" asked Alec and Magnus only nodded. "Yes please," he said and started shifting closer to Magnus, humming happily. "Must be my lucky day. Of course I'm okay with it, why wouldn't I?" asked Alec and giggled. "I actually wanted to ask you a long time ago, but you seemed a bit reluctant, so I never really said it out loud, but yes please," said Alec happily and Magnus shyly smiled and brought his tentacles from underneath the sand and pressed his lips together. "Still shy I see," said Alec with a wink.

"Um, yes," confessed Magnus and carefully wrapped his tentacle around Alexander one by one and he saw that Alec's smile was only growing because he suddenly found himself in Magnus' soft embrace and he was just so happy. It was a very interesting experience, because he wasn't used to being hugged by giant tentacles, but he didn't let that show on his face. "I guess I'm just not used to people being okay with these," he said and then shook his head. "I'm just-"

"Beautiful," said Alec in awe and Magnus only rolled his eyes, but the compliment made him way too happy, biting into his lower lip. He allowed himself to pull Alexander closer with his tentacles, Alec nice and cosy soon enough and he happily smiled. "Ah, nice and cosy," said Alec out loud and Magnus got a bit bolder and gently touched Alec's cheek with his tentacle and Alec giggle. "Now what?" asked Alec.

"Ask them, this wasn't me," joked Magnus and then gently patted Alec's head with it. "They like you," he said and Alec's heart swell with happiness.

"I like them too," said Alec and went back to enjoying the cuddling, letting his eyes gaze up into the sky again. "And I love you," he said absently, Magnus' heart jumping and he then pressed a kiss on top of Alec's lips. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
Leave a comment if you liked it 😍😍  
I hope it was okay 👀


End file.
